


Helping hands

by NocturnalMe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backrubs, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Canon? What Canon?, M/M, Massage, Sexual innuendos, Teasing, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalMe/pseuds/NocturnalMe
Summary: After a fruitful day of work, the Mighty Nein decided to treat themselves to a night of comfortable sleep at the Pillow Trove. What Caleb and Molly didn't know, was that they were definitely in for quite a surprise.





	Helping hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/gifts).



> I've participated in the Widomauk Server Exchange and this is my Secret Santa for [Mikkeneko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko), I hope you'll like it!!! ❤️❤️  
>   
> And, as always, I have to thank my precious beta [HelAuditore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore) *sends love and cookies* uvu

It had been an incredible day for the Mighty Nein. After a couple of hours of researches, they had succeeded in finding the cave where a group of bandits had settled, group that had been bothering the tranquillity of a town near Zadash for months now. 

With quite a few problems, they killed the chief and secured the area, but the fight had been more strenuous and harder than they had previously thought and everybody got out of it a little scratched, especially Caleb amongst all since he had been knocked down by the chief herself, hitting badly his shoulder on a rock in the process. 

Once the Mighty Nein had a moment to rest, Jester immediately made sure that the wizard’s shoulder wasn’t broken or worse and gave him a balm made of medical herbs to smear on it.

Afterwards, they got back in town and headed to the hall to reclaim their reward, 400 pieces of gold. That wasn’t their first mission around there because they had decided to fulfill other services that the City - and the Gentleman - required, just for the gold mind you, and the group had now amassed a good amount of money to spend in thoughtful and useful purchases, such as new weapons or healing potions.

But the Mighty Nein were everything but wise when it came to purchases.

With that same extra money they just gained, in fact, they decided to stay at the Pillow Trove for that night, following Jester’s wish to make his friends live the experience of sleeping in really comfortable beds for as long as they could.

The rest of the group couldn’t deny that the offer was too tempting to not accept it, not after having had a taste of it a few nights before, during the Harvest Festival.

Winning the Victory granted the Mighty Nein some benefits and one of them was entering the Tri-Spare more easily than before. 

When they arrived at the inn, Jester did the speaking and booked three rooms as usual, then distributed the keys among the others.

Although they were all tired, they spent a few hours together in Jester, Beau and Yasha’s room to split the loot. Nothing special, really, but they managed to save something; besides, they could sell the items they didn’t need to some merchants in the city next morning.

Once they were done with it, they lingered a bit longer there, talking about what to do for the time being, whether they should still stay in Zadash or move forward to other even bigger cities. They still had an agreement with the Gentleman though, so they couldn’t go too far away. They didn’t want to risk having him as an enemy, because he could be a literal pain in the ass for them.

After some serious talks, Jester got bored and started fishing for juicy anecdotes from Molly and Yasha, the latter said nothing and just sat there, legs-crossed on the floor while the lavender tiefling pleased Jester with a couple of spicy stories that made some members of the group blush.

Caleb and Fjord took that as their cue to retire to their respective rooms for the night, both embarrassed about the topic they had been engaging now.

The two tieflings, and Beau too, were laughing like idiots, even Nott looked interested in Molly’s bullshit. Then, they ended up chit-chatting about jewels and clothes, so Beau bid them goodnight and hid herself under the covers, trying to not listen to the tieflings’ sniggers.

Some time later, when the moon was high in the dark, starry sky, Molly stood up from his spot beside Yasha, bowed dramatically in all his flourish and planted a kiss at the top of his best friend’s head, before leaving the girls to themselves. 

Now he had to find his room, and he didn’t know yet that finding the right one would have been a challenge. 

After some attempts that saw the lavender tiefling try almost every hole on that floor, the key finally clicked and he heaved a deep sigh. He just wanted to fall on a fluffy bed with so many pillows and not move until noon.

But fate apparently had something else in store for him.

As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes shone from the joy of seeing a beautiful four-poster with long, chiffon, light purple curtains that matched the color of the sheets and velvet, beige pillows all over the covers embroidered with an ivory, flower pattern waiting for him.

He was already taking off his coat and shirt, too eager to feel expensive silk under his skin. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice with a thick Zemnian accent broke the spell.

"Schazt?" the voice called, and Molly’s head snapped so quickly in its direction it was a miracle he didn’t break his neck as his hands stopped mid action, gripping the lapels of his coat.

"Why did it take you so long-?" the voice kept talking while Molly stood there in the middle of the room, dumbfounded.

In that exact moment a ruffled, ginger mass of hair turned and sky blue met crimson. 

The wizard jumped on his seat realizing that wasn’t Nott, but Mollymauk, and blinked, utterly confused.

Then, the tiefling slowly started taking in the situation. 

Caleb was sitting at the desk in the furthest corner of the room, opposite the bed, and Molly was sure he had been reading with his back to the door, so he didn’t hear him enter, as well as he didn’t see the wizard himself because he had been too captured by the vision of the bed to pay attention to everything else.

A wicked smirk stretched his lips. 

"Hi, Caleb." he said with a playful tone as he waved his fingers, making a lapel fall off his shoulder.

Caleb’s brows drew together. "Why are you in my room, Mollymauk?" he asked as he studied the tiefling carefully, squinting his eyes.

Molly chuckled at that question. “You mean _our_ room.” he corrected the wizard while taking his coat off completely and laying it on the armchair not too far from the door. 

The frown on Caleb’s face just deepened and Molly thought he was too adorable. 

"I think something went wrong." he showed a smile as he shoved one hand in his back pocket, then wiggled the key in the air, holding it by the dark blue ribbon it had at its end.

The ginger opened his eyes wide recognizing the shape and the ribbon, the same as his, then muttered something under his breath.

He really wanted to wake Jester up and yell at her because it was her fault, deliberate of not. Even so, he knew that going to her room at that hour was socially rude and he didn’t want to make a scene.

In the end, he sighed and decided that for just one night he could stand the tiefling's presence in his personal space.

To be honest, he was actually grateful towards Mollymauk because he had grounded him to the present when the wizard had been falling again in that dark hole full of memories, had dragged him from his past with a simple kiss on the forehead back in the gnolls cave. Yet, there was something about him that made chills prickle under his skin and he didn't know if was a good or a bad thing.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bother you.” the tiefling promised in an honest tone as he unbuckled his belt where his swords hung. “You can go back to your book.” he put the belt on the floor, careful to not ruin the blades, even though they were made of crappy glass, but he was kinda fond of them by now. 

Caleb followed his movements, not moving from his spot at the desk. 

Right after that, Molly went to pick up his coat before spreading it out across the wooden floor. 

That perked up the wizard's curiosity. He knew Molly prayed, he had heard it in a conversation between the tiefling and Fjord, but he had never actually seen him do it with his own eyes. 

Although he wanted to witness that ritual, he also didn't want to cross any lines and step into some personal topics. 

They had ended up in the same room, it was true, but it didn't mean they needed to talk or whatever. 

Caleb turned his back to the tiefling and resumed reading his book where it had been left open. 

Molly took something else from the pocket of his belt, a whetstone, then pulled out one sword and started sharpening its blade with it. 

Silence fell upon the room, interrupted only by the ruffling of pages and the screeching of metal. 

Once he finished with both, the lavender tiefling positioned the swords on the coat, before kneeling down upon them, his hand clasped together and his eyes shut. 

He began saying a prayer to the Moonweaver talking in a hushed voice, while Caleb was still reading his book, eavesdropping what the tiefling was muttering because curiosity eventually had the better of him.

The two didn't know how much time passed, it could be minutes or hours, and when Molly finally got up, he noted that the wizard was holding his shoulder with a hand, the shoulder, the tiefling remembered, that he had hit on a rock. 

"How does your shoulder feel?" he asked casually while packing up this things, throwing a glance at the other.

“Fine.” Caleb uttered out peering at the page of his book, then his back stiffened as he heard the tiefling moving closer to him.

“Jester gave you something to put on it, didn’t she?” Molly went on, drumming a finger on his bottom lip, his face wrinkled in a pensive frown.

“Ja.” the wizard deadpanned before clearing his throat. He was losing his concentration and that pissed him off. To be fair, he had lost it since Molly had started praying, but it was none of his business to know. “It’s in my coat.” his lips moved on their own as he waved a hand in a dismissive way in the direction of it, as if he wanted to cut that conversation off as soon as possible.

“I see.” Molly hummed, his eyes wandering up and down the figure of the man before him, bent over his precious book. He was still rubbing his shoulder and the tiefling could hear when bones crunched loudly every time Caleb cracked his shoulder blades.

When nothing else came from the wizard, he levelled him with another look, before coming to a decision in his mind.

There was an opportunity for him there, and he couldn’t help but try and take it.

Molly stepped further towards the human. "Let me help you with that, Caleb." he gently placed a hand in the middle of his shoulders once he was next to him. “I can also rub off some… tension.” he whispered into his ear in a smooth, low voice, as a lascivious grin split his face in a half, the hand pressing a bit into the soft fabric of the ginger’s shirt.

The tiefling felt him stirring under his palm and fought back a chuckle. 

"I don't need- ah, a massage. Danke." Caleb sputtered out, his accent thicker than before, as he shrunk in his seat, somehow trying to escape from that situation.

Heat was rising up his neck and he couldn’t hide it from the tiefling’s eyes, not now that he had neither his coat nor his scarf to cover it, not now that he was that close.

He hated his body for having those reactions, he didn’t want to have anything to do with Molly. He wanted to keep reading his fucking book and then go to sleep, if he could.

He kept his eyes focused on the page, holding his breath and avoiding in every way to meet the tiefling’s gaze.

"My fingers do wonders." that voice offered again, those words grazed his skin like a hot breeze as a clawed, ringed hand wriggled in front of his eyes. 

Suddenly, Caleb was a beet red on his cheeks and had to suppress a gulp. 

“Scheiße..”.

An amused laugh fell from Molly’s lips, oh it would have been an interesting night. 

The wizard turned his head towards Molly, ever so slowly, and glowered at him, although his skin betrayed his current feelings.

“C'mon! I don't bite.” Molly chuckled, a glimpse of light flashed in his crimson hues, like he wanted to say more but he refrained himself, probably for the human’s sake.

Caleb swallowed dryly as he mentally regretted not going to wake Jester up before. Really regretted it.

While he was thinking about a way to run out of that incredibly awkward conversation, the tiefling obviously spoke further. “You look so taut.” he pointed out, gingerly resting a hand on the sore shoulder, and Caleb noted only in that moment that it was so warm, even through the layer of cloth. “I’ll take care of you.” and now he was smiling, but not one of his showman smiles, a genuine one, one of those he showed only to Yasha, one of those that made his features soften and the dimple on his right cheek deepen a bit.

Caleb just stayed there, staring at the tiefling at loss of words, his mouth opened and closed more than once, but in the end he came up with nothing, he didn’t know what to say. Molly seemed… Sincere, his words sounded sincere, the expression on his face looked sincere. And Caleb wasn’t used to that, wasn’t used to kindness, to attention, to care towards him, not anymore. Nott was trying so hard to remind him that he was worth it, that he deserved it. And now Molly was there to help him, too. 

“I-” he was about to say, but then he chewed on his lips and lowered his eyes, twisting his fingers in his lap.

He wanted to say no, it was the easiest answer. It would have also been a lie.

Molly shifted his posture from one foot to the other and tilted his head a little, the jewels on his horns jingling in the silence of the room that had been lingering for a while now.

That sound made Caleb lift his gaze and he saw that the tiefling was still standing before him, the same smile curling his lips as he looked at him expectantly but without pressuring him. 

He was giving him the opportunity to deny his offer, despite the teasing from earlier.

Maybe that was what finally gave him the strength to nod and stand up from the chair. 

“There he is.” Molly showed his fangs in a big smile as he clasped his hands together. “Go to the bed, I’ll take the balm.” he said before moving where Caleb’s coat laid on another armchair and grabbing the small jar from an outside pocket.

Caleb nodded once again, then dragged himself to the bed. There, he proceeded to take off his shirt and boots and sit down on the edge of it, not knowing what to do. He wrapped his arms around himself and peered at a blank spot on the floor as he waited, so intensively that he was actually surprised that he didn’t pierce it somehow.

Anxiety started twisting his guts in an awful way, and that sensation pushed him to tighten the grip around himself as he swallowed down his bile.

"Oh no, Widogast." Molly laughed, startling the human from his thoughts, before taking a seat next to him. "I'm gonna give you a _real _massage. Lay down." he then patted his free hand on the covers, looking at him with warm eyes.__

____

__

Caleb could hear alarm bells ringing in his head and in that exact moment, realization washed over him. The tiefling would have seen his scars, nobody ever saw them before. It didn’t occur to him when he agreed to this, and now he was shaking, suddenly too overwhelmed by everything.

It was a bad idea. No, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t- 

“Hey.” the tiefling's voice called for his attention again, and Caleb looked at him with wide eyes. “Don't rack your brain. Try to relax for once. I promise I won't do anything you don’t want me to do.” he talked in a whisper even if there was no need to, his voice was serious as well as the look in his crimson, gleaming orbs. He meant it because, as much as he wanted to have an half naked Caleb beneath himself while he massaged his back, he also didn't want the other to feel uncomfortable. His little crush for Caleb came second to his mental health. 

Another silence stretched between them afterwards, Molly just stood there with the balm held in one hand, waiting for any sign from the wizard. 

“Caleb..” he said in the smoothest tone he could manage when he saw that said wizard looked rooted to where he sat, petrified even. Feeling bolder, he decided to try his luck further. He moved the hand on the covers to reach for Caleb's forearm and gave it a little squeeze, smiling reassuringly. “I'm gonna take my boots off now. You still can walk off and go back to reading your book.” he stroked his forearm gently, and his smile grew wider as he noticed that the ginger wasn't stiffening under his touch like he did before. 

A few seconds later, he put the balm down on the covers and bent forward to unlace his boots. 

He threw a glance in Caleb's direction when he felt a shifting on the bed and then turned just in time to see him laying down on his belly among the soft pile of pillows. 

He got rid of his boots quickly after that and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows. Then, an idea came to his mind. 

He walked to his belt and took a vial of scented oil from it, before crawling back on the bed and sitting on the wizard’s thighs. 

Caleb gasped taken by surprise, feeling the weight of the tiefling pressing him further into the bed, he was lighter than he had imagined and he found that it wasn’t an unpleasant position after all.

A blush quickly spread across his cheeks and down his neck at that thought and he buried his face in a pillow. 

Molly took a moment to enjoy the view displayed before his eyes. Under the thick layer of coat and shirt, Caleb hid a lithe body, and the tiefling discovered with both surprise and amazement that he had a nice back too, not as toned as the ones he had seen during his short circus life, it was a little thin due to the runaway life he had been living for the past years, Molly guessed. His shoulder blades stood out and the tiefling could almost see the ridges of his spine. He was skinny, but that was nothing a regular diet couldn’t fix, they had money to spend now, even if he knew the wizard would rather buy expensive magical ink and papers than food.

The more Molly studied his back, the more he saw it was studded with freckles: some were gingerish, some brownish, some were lighter, some darker. Altogether they made an intricate yet beautiful tapestry of dots that Molly found himself wanting to trace with his fingers, or other parts of his body.

As soon as his gaze wandered further down the human’s back, he noticed a big spot on the right, just below the ribs up to his hip, a bad discolored spot that looked even paler that the rest of the skin. 

Everybody had their scars, Molly knew it from experience: sometimes they were scars you didn’t know how you got them because they weren’t yours, sometimes they were scars you knew too well why they were there. 

As if Caleb felt the look lingering on that particular spot, he stiffened all at once, his muscles going rigid, and Molly had to straighten himself to not fall from his seat on the wizard’s thighs.

He leant forward, smiling even if the other couldn’t see him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Caleb.” he reassured him with a warm whisper below his head before slipping his fingers through his hair and shyly scraping his skull with his claws.

Caleb released the breath he didn't know he had been holding for all that time as his body almost melted under that soft touch. He hadn't realized how starved he actually was for that kind of attention until now.

He blinked, like waking up from a trance, and turned his head a bit to try and look up at Molly, but he failed. 

“Good boy. Relax.” the tiefling’s voice shook him to his very core, the scratching on his skin didn’t stop, and the wizard could feel his cheeks flush again upon hearing those words. His eyes shut close and he heaved a deep sigh as he positioned his head better on the pillow. Molly had a really soothing voice, it aided him to relax indeed, together with his careful touches. 

"It could be worse actually, you know?" Molly broke the silence that had settled, looking at the light purple patch of skin on his shoulder. The hit had been bad, he had seen the moment the ginger had fallen down, but fortunately it was just a bruise and he was sure it would have been healed in a few days of proper treatments. "Let's put some balm on it." he said as he dipped three fingers in the small jar, before starting to smear it with small circular movements.

Even though Molly’s closeness warmed him up, his body jolted in a shiver when he felt cold fingers coated in cool balm rubbing on his skin gently. 

“Oops, sorry.” Molly said with a brief laugh, stopping his hand for a few seconds, then went back to his ministrations. 

The balm scent was so pungent that it made Caleb’s nose wrinkle, but smelling that mix of medical herbs helped him ease his mind.

A tiny smile had appeared on his lips, his eyes flickered every time he felt the tiefling’s fingertips brushing against a sensitive spot. He was strangely relaxing, the low humming coming from Molly was lulling him in a numb state as he breathed in and out rhythmically and deliberately ignored the funny feeling that swelled in his guts.

Once Molly finished with that, he took the vial of oil he had previously put near there and uncorked it using his fangs. 

A strong whiff of lavender immediately flooded the room, filling Caleb's nostrils and lungs in an intake, and he blinked his eyes open, furrowing his brows.

As if Molly caught the unspoken question that flashed across the wizard’s face, he showed him the vial as best as he could manage from that angle. “It’s massage oil.” he explained simply with a smile.

“Oh.” the ginger said in a whisper, his expression ranging between perplexion and curiosity. “It’s..gut.” he murmured after some seconds as he closed his eyes once again.

"I use it on myself sometimes, you know?" the tiefling said as he smelled the scent, letting himself be inebriated by it for a little. Then, he cleaned his fingers on his own shirt before pouring some oil on Caleb’s back without further notice. 

He managed to suppress a gulp, his focus quivered a bit at the thought of what other kind of use that oil could have in a situation like that, but he quickly shook his head and chased it away as he put the vial back on the bed.

Afterwards, he lowered both his hands and began to massage the wizard’s soft skin with slow movements that became wider and wider as the minutes passed.

The ginger caught his breath, gripping at the pillow which his head rested on because he immediately felt a difference in Molly’s touches.

"It's good for aching muscles, it helps them to.. stretch." he spoke again, his voice gone rougher and warmer than before, as he punctuated the words with rubbing his fingertips on the middle of Caleb’s back, now more fiercely, callous fingertips of a person who was used to swing swords on a daily basis.

Something stirred in the human’s guts as skilled fingers dug deeper and deeper in his skin, as an insidious desire wormed its way in his mind.

Suddenly, he snapped his eyes wide open and stared at the wall in front of him, not realizing right away what was going on in his lower regions.

“Yeah, good boy.” Molly praised him in a hushed whisper, then bit down his bottom lip feeling Caleb squirming beneath him, and that earned a delighted smirk from the tiefling. 

He moved his right hand from the middle of the wizard’s back to the respective shoulder, his fingers tracing a long line on the skin that quickly turned pink, as the other hand reached the ribs on the left side. He felt the bones under his touch and couldn’t stop himself from caressing that spot, wishing he could go further down that path.

Caleb sucked in, then gulped louder than he wanted to. He was usually ticklish in that area, but now he was oddly sensitive. 

He also felt curiously lightheaded, and the air in the room suddenly felt thick. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Caleb?” Molly’s voice came close to his ear while the hand on his ribs sinuously kept moving, his claws were close enough to his nipple to brush against it, making him shudder. As if sensing that reaction, the tiefling casually did it again and a ragged breath slipped from the wizard's mouth. 

It had become obvious by now that he was getting hard. From a massage. It had been years since someone touched him so intimately and his body was reacting in the most predictable way. The fact that Molly was really good and pressed in the right places had nothing to do with it nor helped his growing condition.

His throat was dry and tiny drops of sweat covered his forehead. 

The tiefling gripped briefly at his hips before digging his thumbs in his lower back, tracing the little twin dimples that laid there. 

“Mollymauk-” he tried to speak, but forming phrases that made sense was impossible for him at the moment and his voice came out strangled, while his dick twitched in his pants, awakening more and more in interest. 

Molly's fingers lingered in that spot for a while, then returned to skim up and down Caleb's back, his claws barely scraping his skin, giving him goosebumps, as his guts clenched painfully, not for the anxiety, but for all those new sensations that were pulsing through his veins. 

His breath came out in little pants now, since the tiefling was still exploring his back with his hands that moved lasciviously, and the bulge in his pants had started being uncomfortable. His instinct told him to grind against the bed to relieve that annoying sensation, but fortunately his self control prevailed.

Molly shifted slightly his position and returned to take care of the upper part of Caleb’s back, concentrating on his neck. 

“You are full of knots here.” the tiefling kept talking, giving a firm squeeze to his deltoids, dipping his thumbs in the muscles and rubbing with decision. “You should pay attention about your posture when you read.” he lectured the human as he leant forward to speak directly in his ear once again, the tip of his fangs lightly brushed against his lobe and he could almost hear his heartbeat through his ribcage, laying that way on his back.

When Caleb felt something turgid pressing against the crack of his buttcheeks, he stilled for a long moment, then a pained moan escaped from his mouth before he could stop it, a wanton sound that he wouldn't have imagined could emerge from his throat. 

He hid his face in the pillow, wanting to disappear from the metaphysical plane instantly.

“Wow, Widogast. I didn't know you could reach those tones.” Molly sniggered, not moving from where he was, but he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from acting out the thoughts that were blaring in his mind. 

Caleb's ears were literally on fire, and the dampness that now stained the front of his pants didn't help lessening his distress at all. 

He didn't know what was more embarrassing, that he had a hard on from getting a massage or that the person who was giving him said massage just pushed his half-erect dick against his ass and was now behaving like nothing happened. 

Among all the possible outcomes of that evening, he couldn't believe that he was living the most awkward yet exciting one.

From his part, how was Molly supposed to hide his interest, standing in that position? He didn’t mean to let the other know so explicitly, he really wanted to give the wizard a good time for himself only, but Molly should have known himself better, he couldn’t resist teasing the wizard a bit.

Besides, he didn’t expect the other to react the way he did. That made him think that maybe Caleb wasn’t so against him as he appeared, because those weren’t the sounds of a man who wasn’t enjoying what was happening there. Absolutely not. Molly could tell that much.

But it was time to put an end to that suffering, for both of them. 

With slow, marked strokes on the entirety of Caleb's back, the tiefling finished the massage, then placed a small peck on his temple, breathing his scent of books and leather one last time before straightening up and getting off his thighs.

After giving Caleb’s ass a spank that got no response from the other, he stood up from the bed, laughing in delight.

The wizard, in fact, was too stunned from all that rollercoaster of emotions to actually speak or move. His eyes were bulged out and his heart still echoed in his entire body that was trembling a bit. He couldn’t fully process what he had just experienced. 

He stayed there for a little while, laying face down on the bed, allowing himself to cool down and making sure that his dick would go limp again, as Molly cleaned his hands on a towel he had picked from the nightstand and took off his shirt for the night.

Eventually, Caleb got up and sat in the middle of the bed, following the tiefling with his gaze, and when he turned towards him, his cheeks flushed, but he succeed in handling the eye contact without feeling the need to break it immediately. 

"Thank you, Mollymauk." he said as he wore a small smile, but genuine nonetheless. 

The tiefling’s cheeks looked darker too, now. "Nothing to be thankful for." he shrugged nonchalantly, smiling widely. "I'm glad I can help. We're teammates after all, aren't we?" he asked, his voice as smooth as silk, as he put away the oil and the balm where he had found them.

It took a few seconds for Caleb to nod at those words. "Ja.." he whispered in the comfortable silence of the room. He felt lighter, his body was like molasses, he hadn’t felt that relaxed in forever. His mind was empty of his usual preoccupations  
and it was all thanks to Molly. 

Molly stared at the ginger for a few seconds as though he was studying him, looking for something. "I can sleep on the floor if you don't feel comfortable." he offered then, pointing with one hand at the space at the feet of the bed.

Caleb barely shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows in a baffled expression. "Nein, i-it's alright." he replied before clearing his throat. Was Molly really acting like he hadn’t been laying on him for like almost a hour - or more, as far as Caleb knew because he had lost track of time by now. “You can sleep with me.” he realized the bad choice of words when it was too late, when he saw a shit-eating grin tugging at the corners of the tiefling’s mouth, and he blamed his previously lust fogged mind for that.

He gaped like an idiot as Molly bursted into a clangorous laugh. “I’ll definitely do it.” the tiefling promised with a wink that sent a jolt along Caleb’s spine, before sitting on the part of the bed closer to the window and stretching his arms upon his head like a cat, not facing the wizard.

That way, Caleb had the opportunity to look at the multitude of tattoos Molly had on his back, finding himself oddly fascinated by them. Suddenly, he wanted to know their meaning, if they had one, and to… touch them. 

Heat crept up his face and down his neck and he didn’t realize he had lifted his hand, too lost in those thoughts, but he quickly stopped himself and turned his back to lay down on the opposite side. 

Some seconds later, he felt the mattress shift and heard a deep sigh of relief. 

“Finally, some luxury.” Molly murmured in a content tone as he closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep close to Caleb, the feeling of his skin still ghosted on his fingertips, but he also knew he shouldn’t be testing his luck that much in a single day, not with the wizard. So, he heaved another sigh, deciding that he would have settled for what he had managed to achieve for that night. 

“Goodnight, Caleb.”.

A soft smile formed on the human’s lips hearing those words. “Goodnight, Mollymauk.”.

Caleb heard a low, warm chuckle coming from the other side of the bed, and that made his smile grow wider. 

His eyes fell close and he let the tiredness of the day win him over, it had happened so much in the past hours and he really fancied a rest. He had also a feeling that he wouldn’t have nightmares for once.

In the end, both of them dozed off, cuddled by the soft light of the moon outside and the quiet buzzing of the people in the streets.

 

“Do you think they got along last night?” Yasha said in a whisper, leaning against the doorframe, a tiny, fond smile hollowing her features. 

“Yeah.” Nott replied in the same tone, nodding with her head as she peeked inside the room together with the aasimar. “I think they did.”.

They shared a knowing look, before looking back at the two sleeping figures on the bed.

A human with ginger hair huddled on one side under expensive, light purple sheets and right behind him a lavender-skinned tiefling who hid his face between his shoulder blades, resting a hand on his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated ❤️  
>   
> Find me as [theoldgaylion](http://theoldgaylion.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
